


Still Missing

by anr



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-15
Updated: 2002-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/pseuds/anr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's not quite right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Missing

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS: A Hundred Days (3x17)

  


* * *

  


\--him, something, she's missing something and she doesn't know what it is so she's waiting for the colonel to finish saying goodbye to laira and she's thinking that there's something wrong here, that she's wrong, that he's wrong, that there's definitely something wrong or missing here. missing?

yes, missing, so she's walking back to the gate, and daniel's asking the colonel what it's been like, here on edora, and yes, she's still here, on edora, but they're walking back towards home and she's feeling like she's missed something... is missing something... and something's wrong, but she can't quite figure out what, and she's tired. so tired. so very, very tired of thinking that something's wrong, that something's missing, because there isn't. there can't be. not when she's done it. not when he's back. not now that she's GOT him back.

and he is back, he is. he's walking through the gate beside her and the general is smiling when they step off the ramp and everyone's so happy and so is she. so is she but for this worry, this concern, this problem, this knowledge that something's not right. not normal. not fixed. still missing.

and she IS missing something. still looking and searching for something that's lost, but it's not her, because she's right here. she's making her way through the questions and praise and concerns and janet's giving her a smile that's just a little bit guarded. did she miss something THERE? say something she shouldn't have? she can't quite remember. can't quite recall. and there's still something missing HERE, something not quite right. quite wrong in fact, quite... missing.

so she's leaving the base, leaving the mountain, and the stars are bright, are burning and shimmering and she's not crying because that's not who she is. she's just leaving. just driving home. just watching the stars and thinking she's missing something. someone. him. missing. there's something missing. there's...

her house and she's home and she's here and he's back and everything's fine and everything's wrong and she's feeling all weird, feeling kinda lost, feeling mostly not-right 'cause there's something still missing. something just not... she's missing something. missing someone? still? yes, still. she's still missing--

\--him.

  


* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL URL: <http://anr.livejournal.com/421481.html>


End file.
